


Laser Tag and Paparazzi

by grimmlin



Series: Dating a Rock Star [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Balthazar & Castiel Friendship (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Cute, Famous Dean Winchester, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, Professor Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmlin/pseuds/grimmlin
Summary: Part two of Dating a Rockstar.Balthazar helps Cas get ready for his second date with Dean. Because that's a fantastic idea, right? And why did Cas suggest laser tag? He doesn't even know how to play.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Dating a Rock Star [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557601
Comments: 23
Kudos: 297





	Laser Tag and Paparazzi

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, another round of cute, fluffy, silliness to make you feel good. Trying to write something without angst and drama is so HARD. I hope you enjoy!

_Unknown number: Did they forgive you?_

Cas looks down at his phone after his final student has filed out of the room and his head tilts as he considers. A moment too long passes before he’s hitting the button to add the number to his contacts.

 _Cas:_ _They were excited when I told them I was on a date._

He types before he considers his wording and the agreement he signed before meeting with Dean in the first place.

_Cas: Don’t worry, I didn’t mention who with._

He shakes his head and his stomach flops when Dean doesn’t respond immediately, so he shoves his phone in his pocket and continues packing up his things.

By the time he’s dropping himself into his office chair, his mood has begun to sour. He’s messed this up already and now Dean is never going to speak to him again.

Worse yet, he might sic Charlie on him.

He buries his head in his hands and briefly entertains texting Balthazar about lunch. It’s almost noon and he has an hour before he needs to make his way to his other class. This one is full of mostly seniors and they are a lot tougher to wrangle than his freshmen.

They are much more stubborn in their opinions and sometimes Cas can’t help but sigh and shake his head when they obtusely misunderstand the readings.

He’s pretty much resigned himself to not hearing back from Dean after his blunder and he digs his phone out of his pocket to see if Bal is free for lunch.

_Dean: No worries here_ _😉_ _I just wanted to say hi and make sure you had a number for me._

Cas is surprised by the relief he feels seeing Dean’s response came in several minutes ago and then curses himself for forgetting that his phone is on silent.

_Cas: I’m glad. I take my promises very seriously, binding paperwork or not._

He smiles softly and switches message threads as his stomach growls angrily. He had too much coffee on an empty stomach and now he very much feels like his insides might turn themselves inside out if he doesn’t find sustenance.

_Cas: Do you have time for lunch?_

He texts his longtime friend and colleague just as another message from Dean arrives.

_Dean: I believe you. So, tomorrow. Can I ask when you’ll be free?_

Cas tilts his head and considers as his stomach lets out a fierce growl that he’s certain the receptionist down the call can hear.

He rests a hand flat over his belly and begs his body for patience.

Balthazar should get back to him soon and even if he doesn’t, Cas is a big boy who can procure lunch all by himself.

_Balthazar: So glad you thought of me, Cassie. I’m on my way to you now._

_Cas: My last class ends at four, I’m generally available after five._

_Balthazar: I know that, honey_

_Cas: That wasn’t meant for you, sorry._

Cas cringes and quickly retypes his message and sends it to Dean this time.

_Balthazar: Oh? do tell_

Cas groans and drops his head back to stare at the ceiling, praying for salvation.

_Dean: Cool. Charlie told me about a little dive across town from campus. Have you been to The Dispatch?_

Cas nods and hurries to respond before Bal shows up.

_Cas: It isn’t far from my house, I go there often._

_Dean: Damn, I was hoping for something different._

Cas shrugs.

_Cas: If you’ve never been, then it is different._

He tilts his head and considers another idea. One Dean might enjoy since it involves dark rooms and a game too fast to focus on faces.

_Cas: Have you ever played laser tag?_

_Cas: I know it’s not typical date material, but I thought maybe it would be a good place for you to not be recognized._

He cringes at his wording but hits send before he can stop himself.

“Knock knock, darling.” Balthazar lets himself in and leans against the doorframe as he rakes his appraising gaze over Castiel. “Pray tell, who else are you texting?”

Cas huffs and shakes his head. “I have friends.” He folds his arms over his chest indignantly just as his phone lights up with an incoming text.

He dives for it at the same time as Balthazar but his friend is too fast and fights dirty.

“Ooh, who’s Dean and why doesn’t he want to be recognized?” Balthazar coos as he scrolls through Cas’ messages.

“None of your business,” Cas bites as he grabs his phone out of Balthazar’s hands.

Bal pouts and shakes his head. “Cassie, darling, you know I only want the best for you.”

Cas holds up a hand that demands silence and Balthazar huffs as he drops into a chair.

_Dean: I haven’t played in years, but I used to love going with Sammy._

Cas nods and lets out a heavy breath. “Dean is a new friend,” he says quietly as he types out his response.

_Cas: There is a laser tag place not far from Dispatch. Would you want to?”_

“A new friend?” Balthazar sits forward in his chair. “A _friend_ friend?”

Cas narrows his eyes as he speaks. “We only met this morning, so no. Not that kind of friend.”

_Dean: That sounds awesome!_

Cas can almost see Dean’s smile, at least he hopes Dean is smiling, and his fingers start typing before he can bother sparing Balthazar a glance.

“Do you want him to be?” Balthazar tilts his head and smirks. “It’s about time you get some tail, darling, you can’t spend all your time with your books.”

Cas sighs and prays for patience. Another item on his list of proofs that god exists would be the infinite well of patience he’s somehow been granted regarding his friendship with Balthazar. “Maybe. As I said, it’s too new to tell. Not everyone can be a man-whore like you.”

Balthazar holds a hand over his heart and lurches backward with a feigned grimace that quickly turns into a grin. “You wound me. And to think I was going to feed you. I hope you treat Dean better than this.” He sniffs sadly but the twinkle in his eyes betrays him.

_Cas: Excellent. Should we meet at Dispatch at seven? Or is that too late?_

“Unlike you, Dean isn’t crass.” Cas pockets his phone and pushes from his chair as he gestures for Balthazar to do the same. A silent thrill rushes through him before his stomach clenches around the idea of accidentally violating the agreement he made.

Surely a first name isn’t all that bad.

Right?

His phone buzzes as he’s locking his office door and he pulls it out to check before Balthazar can comment.

_Dean: Could we meet at 6? I’m kinda anxious to see you again, we didn’t get much of a chance to talk this morning._

Cas can’t help the stupid grin that spreads over his face and not even Balthazar’s snort of annoyance can stop it.

_Cas: I will see you at six_ _😊_

He rarely uses emojis but chatting with Dean makes him feel like a teenager with a crush. He’s entitled to a little silliness, right?

“What's got you grinning like a fool?” Bal asks as he bumps their shoulders together. “Mr. McDreamy putting the moves on you?”

Cas sighs and shakes his head. “We have a date tomorrow night.”

“Ooh! Exciting! What are you going to wear?” Balthazar throws his arm over Cas’ shoulders and drags him closer. “Let me dress you, please? You can’t go on your first real date in ages dressed like a nerdy professor.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “I am a nerdy professor. And we had a date this morning, he already knows how I dress.”

Balthazar clears his throat and steers Cas around to face him. “Cassie, sweetheart. I’m assuming he knew you had a class this morning?” He waits for Castiel’s nod. “So, he knows how you dress for _work_. Going out on a Friday night is cause for something special.”

Cas sighs and shakes his head. “Bal, please. I don’t want to make a big deal out of this.”

Balthazar’s hands squeeze his shoulders and he stares Cas in the eyes with a pinched frown. “Darling, you can’t keep pretending that you aren’t worth the effort. You’re gorgeous. Show off a little.”

The corner of Cas’ mouth twitches as he fights a smile. Balthazar knows all about his sordid dating past and the questionable choices he’s made. Still, he squirms under Balthazar’s too accurate assessment.

Bal arches a brow and waits him out. The seconds tick by, each one louder than the last as the silence stretches between them. Finally, Cas closes his eyes and gives the faintest of nods. “Fine. I’m meeting him at six.”

Balthazar grins, all teeth and bright eyes that crinkle in the corners. “Excellent! I’ll follow you home tomorrow. How do you feel about eyeliner?” He thumbs Cas’ cheek and looks him over with a critical eye.

“No.” Cas glares. “I am not wearing makeup to play laser tag.”

“Laser tag?” Balthazar says, face going blank for a split second before he bursts into raucous laughter. He hums before forcing himself to be serious. “I can work with that.”

\---

The day creeps by, each minute lasting a small eternity before sliding into the next with all the enthusiasm of a limp noodle.

Finally, he dismisses his only class of the afternoon five minutes early because he’s cannot withstand another second of this slow torture.

Death by a thousand cuts?

Preferable.

Balthazar is leaning against his office door when Cas trudges up the stairs to collect his trench coat. “I thought you were going to stand me up.” He arches his brow and moves so Cas can unlock the door.

“I’m five minutes early,” Cas says without a trace of humor. His stomach is in knots and he’s fairly certain whatever Balthazar is planning on doing to him is not going to help.

“What?” Cas asks, finally noticing that Balthazar has been appraising him since he followed Cas into his office.

Balthazar’s head tilts to the side and his gaze sharpens. “I brought you a shirt to wear.”

“No. I am not wearing one of your horrible v-necks. Absolutely not.” Cas shakes his head sharply and glares. He’ll call Dean and cancel before he’s forced into something so obscene.

He is not some forty-year-old pervert.

He is a perfectly respectable college professor, barely thirty. Still older than Dean by a few years, but not enough to be a problem. At least he hopes.

Shit.

He should have mentioned his age.

What if Dean isn’t looking for someone a little older?

He should text Dean right now.

“Stop it.” Balthazar puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him from reaching for his phone. “Whatever is going on in that pretty little head of yours, stop it.”

Cas forces himself to take a deep breath. “No v-necks.”

Balthazar nods with a smile. “Don’t worry, I know you, darling. You’re going to look delectable.”

Cas narrows his eyes distrustfully as Bal pats his shoulder and turns to leave.

“I’ll meet you at home.” Balthazar waves over his shoulder and sidles toward the stairs, leaving Cas to stare after him with a mixture of dread and excitement brewing in his stomach.

He needs coffee.

Home. He needs to go home and get ready for a proper date. And drink coffee. Lots of coffee.

That’ll settle his nerves.

True to his word, Balthazar pulls up behind him the instant Cas pulls into the parking lot of his apartment building.

He only whimpers a little when Bal reaches into his backseat to pull out a garment bag.

“Coffee?” Cas asks the instant they’re inside and he makes a bee-line for his espresso machine.

“What do you think?” Bal asks dryly and heads for Cas’ bedroom without another word.

“Fine. More for me,” Cas grumbles under his breath.

“Don’t overdo it!” Balthazar calls before the sound of rummaging drifts from the back of his apartment and Cas’ nerves jolt for an entirely different reason.

He hits the button and impatiently pulls his shot before hurriedly following the source of the alarming sounds.

“Where in the bloody hell are those jeans I got you for Christmas last year?” Balthazar doesn’t look up from his mission when Cas steps into the room.

“Bottom drawer,” Cas grumbles as he downs half his espresso in one gulp. He watches with dread building in his stomach as Balthazar tears open said drawer and digs all the way to the bottom before standing up with his prize.

“Jesus, Cassie. You’d think you never go out anymore. Oh wait, you _don’t.”_ Balthazar rolls his eyes as he shakes out the artistically faded denim. “Go take a shower, then put these on.” He shoves the pants and a clean pair of underwear into Cas’ arms and pushes him into the only bathroom in his modest apartment.

Cas sighs and downs the rest of his coffee, resigned to putting up with his best friend for the next hour until he has to leave for his date.

He hurriedly strips out of the slacks and navy suit jacket he wore to work and carefully hangs the jacket over the hook at the back of his door and sets the shower to just cooler than scalding.

He scrubs himself well enough and decides not to shave. Bal has always said his five o’clock shadow makes his eyes seem that much bluer, so he decides to with it.

He isn’t going to deny that his eyes are probably his best feature anyway.

He scowls at the underwear, not pleased and just as unsurprised that Bal not only dug through his underwear drawer, but he chose a tight-fitting pair of black boxer-briefs that Cas pointedly never wears.

He puts them on anyway and then squeezes into the jeans Balthazar is demanding he wear and turns to look at his ass in the mirror. He hates to admit that Bal might be right.

They hug his body in all the right places.

He sighs as he shakes his head, resigning himself to whatever Balthazar might have in store for him next.

It turns out, that his fears aren’t nearly as well-founded as he thought.

When he exits the bathroom, Balthazar has laid out a selection of (not V-neck) shirts on his bed and he shows them off with a flourish.

“I thought you said you brought _a_ shirt?” Cas asks with pursed lips despite his curiosity.

Bal shrugs. “You’ll wear one of them, but I know you too well to not give you choices.” His gaze holds a challenge and he folds his arms over his chest as he stares Cas down. “I really don’t understand why you hide all of this under those stuffy dress shirts.” He gestures to Cas’ bare chest and his gaze travels down Cas’ body. “You’re hot, darling, flaunt it.”

Cas rolls his eyes with a huff. He’s heard all this before and if his friend weren’t obnoxiously straight, he’d be concerned. But, as it is, Bal is a flatterer and a flirt toward everyone.

He has the uncanny ability to find something to compliment anyone on and he always _means_ it.

Cas narrows his eyes at the selection he has to choose from and notices one tiny detail that he’s entirely certain was intentional. “They’re all a size too small.”

“No, you just always wear a size too big.” Balthazar crosses his arms over his chest and stares.

“Should I be afraid that you know all my sizes?” He thinks of how Bal helped himself to Cas’ underwear drawer and he considers the fact that maybe he needs to set up some boundaries here.

“You should be afraid that I haven’t come in here and completely swapped out your wardrobe with clothes that actually fit.” Balthazar nods toward the shirts on the bed. “Pick one so I can do your hair.”

Cas turns to him with wide eyes as he reaches up to touch his hair. “What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing, darling.” Balthazar steps into his space and bats Cas’ hands away. “You just tend to smooth it out too much.” He rakes his fingers through Cas’ hair and ruffles the still damp strands until Cas is sure they’re standing up every way but organized.

“But...” Cas tries to protest but Bal gives him an unimpressed look as he steps back to survey the damage. Cas sighs and shakes his head as he forces his attention back to the shirts at hand. “That one.” He points to an unevenly faded green tee that looks to be slightly larger than the rest of the shirts he’s being permitted to choose from.

Balthazar gives him an approving nod and steps out of the way so Cas can pull the shirt over his head.

He was right.

At least this shirt comes close to fitting. It’s a little too snug around his chest and stomach but Balthazar’s low whistle tells him that he must look alright.

“Damn, Cassie. If I swung that way...” He trails off and shakes his head as he bites at his bottom lip.

Cas is convinced that Balthazar isn’t as straight as he leads everyone to believe, but whatever. He’ll take the compliment. “I need a belt.” He looks down his body with a frown, noting how the shirt rests just right to show off a buckle.

He turns toward his closet and digs to the back for the wide black leather belt he knows is hiding there somewhere.

It’s perfect and when his eyes catch on his leather jacket, he automatically reaches for it.

A gift from his brother years ago, Cas has barely worn the thing despite it fitting perfectly.

“Ooh, good choice. This Dean of yours won’t be able to resist. Now, let me fix your hair.” Balthazar grins and almost dances in place with excitement. “It’s good to see you not looking like a disgruntled tax accountant.”

“I don’t...” Cas starts but shakes his head as he trails off. “Never mind. Do your worst.” He sighs, resigned to whatever horror Balthazar is about to inflict on his hair.

He knows he could refuse, Bal would respect his wishes, but deep down, he trusts his friend to make him look his best.

And once again, Balthazar proves his faith to be well placed.

Ten minutes later, Cas is staring at himself in the mirror and he has to admit, he looks good. Still like himself, but less formal. More relaxed and open.

He likes it.

“Thank you,” he mutters, giving Balthazar a quirk of a smile in the mirror.

“He’s not going to be able to keep his hands off of you.” Balthazar smiles and squeezes his leather-clad shoulder. “Good luck, Cassie.” He gives Cas a quick peck on the cheek that has him smiling softly as Balthazar heads out of his bedroom.

“My work here is done!” Bal calls from the direction of the kitchen and Cas only assumes that he’s helping himself to the bottle of Scotch he stashed in the cupboard.

Cas takes another moment to study his reflection and prepare himself for the possibility of spending hours with Dean. The idea makes his entire body tingle with excitement and he can’t help the grin that spreads over his face.

He can do this.

He wanders out of his room to find that he was, in fact, correct about Balthazar and his Scotch. “I need to be leaving in a minute,” he reminds his friend, arching a brow at the half-filled rocks glass in Bal’s hand.

Balthazar waves him off. “I can show myself out when I’m done.”

Cas huffs and shakes his head with a smile. Anyone else and Cas would kick them through the door without mercy.

But Balthazar is like the older brother he never wanted. Sure, he has Gabriel. But he and Gabe have never quite been like his relationship with Balthazar.

“Be sure to lock up.” Cas waves as he collects his keys from the dish next to the door. “Thanks again.” For making him dress like a man his age, for settling his nerves while not saying a word about it, for being encouraging. He has so much to thank Balthazar for but he knows better than to spell it out.

Bal is fickle that way.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Balthazar calls as Cas pulls the door closed behind him.

\---

Cas takes a deep breath when he pulls into a parking space at The Dispatch. The lot is packed, but in the form of some cosmic joke, that means the place is probably empty inside. His eyes automatically seek out the dark SUV that drove Dean to the coffee shop the day before and he feels a pang of disappointment when he doesn’t see it.

He checks his phone, hoping he didn’t miss Dean’s message saying he canceled and hoping even more that Dean hasn’t just bailed without warning.

The low rumble of an engine draws his attention and he can’t help the admiring smile that pulls at his lips when he catches sight of the beast causing the commotion.

Sleek and black with polished chrome accents that gleam in the low light of the waning sun, the classic Impala has Cas’ heart speeding up as she rolls past him.

Cas nearly swallows his tongue when he catches sight of the man driving her.

If he thought Dean was attractive before, being behind the wheel of that gorgeous car has transformed him into a Greek god.

Cas grins and leans against the signpost to wait. He tucks his fingertips into his pockets as he stares, waiting for Dean to emerge from the growling beast of a car.

Dean’s lips part as rakes his gaze up and down Cas’ body. It takes everything he has not to squirm under the attention, but Cas manages to keep a straight face as he waits.

“Damn, professor,” Dean says a little breathlessly as he approaches. He’s dressed similarly, but his shirt is blue plaid instead of green and his dark leather jacket has far more complex zippers. “Looks like we had the same idea.” He gestures to himself with a smirk before turning a blinding grin on Castiel.

“Looks like,” Cas says as he pushes his shoulder off the sign with a soft smile. “You are very handsome.” His cheeks flush with the honesty of his words but the way Dean’s eyes crinkle at the corners as his smile widens is entirely worth the discomfort.

“You know, I hear that all the time, but something about the way you say it is different.” Dean steps closer and Cas’ breath hitches when he catches the clean scent of Dean’s aftershave.

Dean leans closer, and it’s too soon, far too soon, but Cas can’t help the way his breath catches and his body freezes as Dean’s mouth moves closer to his until maybe an inch separates them.

Dean continues moving closer, bypassing Cas’ mouth to whisper in his ear. “You’re pretty handsome yourself, Professor.”

Cas swallows hard and tries to nod, silently thanking Balthazar for his genius insight. “Shall we go in?” Cas tries to ask but his voice comes out all squeaky and damn it, why does Dean affect him this way!? He wants to melt into the asphalt when Dean chuckles way too close to his ear.

Why is Dean still standing so close? Is he trying to give Cas palpitations?

“Yeah, we probably should.” Dean’s fingers brush the back of Cas’ hand and Cas is sorely tempted to rotate his wrist and lace their fingers together.

Which is utterly ridiculous. They’ve barely just met and he is not going to push...

A squeak stalls in his throat when Dean’s hand slides around his and turns his wrist for him. Their fingers fit together perfectly and Cas might just expire where he stands because Dean is holding his hand and...

“Is this okay?” Dean asks, green eyes soft and questioning as if Cas could say no and his feelings wouldn’t be hurt.

As if Cas could say no.

He smiles and hopes he doesn’t look as stunned as he feels. “Yes, Dean,” he manages to say around the lump of nervous excitement clogging his throat.

He even nods.

Clearly, he is not stunned stupid by Dean’s forward touch.

Bal would be proud.

Except, Bal is _never_ going to find out that Cas is nearly bouncing in his skin like an excited schoolboy with his very first crush.

“Shall we?” He asks, gently tugging Dean toward the door.

Once inside, Dean doesn’t release him and Cas waves to one of the servers who has been working there since long before he moved to town. He gestures to a booth in the back, tucked in a fairly secluded corner and Cas crosses his fingers that no one recognizes Dean while they’re here.

Dean scoots into the booth beside him and reclaims his hand almost immediately and Cas can’t help but wonder what kind of bizarre world he’s dropped into to be worthy of this simple affection from a gorgeous man he barely knows.

“So,” Cas says, feeling suddenly foolish when Dean drops his hand like he’s been burned.

“Sorry, I, uh,” Dean’s cheeks redden and he stares at the table.

If he had lasers for eyes, the table would be a melted puddle on the floor.

Cas’ heart flutters, this will not do. Not at all.

He takes Dean’s hand back and squeezes reassuringly. “You can touch me, Dean. I don’t mind.” Cas whispers into the space between them as he bumps their shoulders together.

Dean looks at him with wide eyes and the red tint to his cheeks begins to fade as Dean nods. “Sorry, I’ve been told I’m clingy. I didn’t mean to, you know?” He shrugs and rubs the back of his neck with his free hand.

Cas shrugs, trying to pretend his heart isn’t doing cutesy little somersaults at the sight of Dean’s shyness. “I really don’t mind.” He tries to reassure but he isn’t certain his words don’t sound patronizing.

“Cool.” Dean nods but his staring doesn’t stop.

“Well, hello boys. Castiel, good to see you again, sugar. Who's your friend?” The server announces her presence as she slides two menus onto the table.

“Uh, hi, Sarah.” Cas nods and tightens his grip on Dean’s hand when he tries to pull away. “Good to see you.” He swallows hard and glances at Dean, unsure of how to proceed.

Thankfully, Dean smiles. “I’m Dean, nice to meet you, ma’am.” Dean pulls out his southern charm, letting an accent bleed into his tone so smoothly that Cas could swear it’s been there all along.

“Dean, huh.” She rakes her gaze over them and settles on their clasped hands. “You better treat him right, Cas is a good man.”

Dean’s smile softens and he nods. “Yes, ma’am. I intend to take good care of him,” Dean says as he lifts their hands and presses a kiss to the back of Cas’ knuckles like it’s the most natural thing in the world for him to do.

He’s dead. Died. Gone and buried.

Dean Winchester just kissed his hand like a white knight and no one has ever done anything so sweet to him.

Something sour settles into Cas’ stomach.

Sarah looks at Dean like he’s the most adorable thing she’s ever seen, completely oblivious to Castiel’s plight. “You take a few minutes and I’ll be back to take your orders.”

Dean thanks her and turns to Cas. “Cas? You okay?”

“You, you kissed my hand,” Cas doesn’t mean to say it, but the words fall out his mouth before he can stop them.

Dean sucks in a breath and bites his lower lip as he nods sheepishly. “Too much? I’m sorry, just felt like the right thing to do.” He pulls his hand back and this time Cas lets him put some space between them.

“We just met,” Cas says because apparently, he can no longer control his words.

Dean nods and pinches a frown. “Shit, Cas, I’m sorry.”

Cas shakes his head. He doesn’t want an apology. He wants Dean to do it again, honestly, but he doesn’t understand why. He shakes himself out of his thoughts, valiantly reclaiming control over his vocal cords. “I’m not upset. Just confused.”

Dean nods and his shoulders slump somewhat. “Sorry,” he says again and stares at the menu in front of him without seeing.

“Dean,” Cas says with a sigh as he reaches for the man’s hand once again. “I’m not complaining, I’m just accustomed to going a bit slower.” He takes a deep breath to prepare himself as he lifts their hands and returns Dean’s affectionate gesture. “It’s okay. Really.”

Dean’s eyes snap to his, wide with surprise but the tense line of his shoulders relaxes and Cas knows he made the right choice.

Dean sighs and drops his chin to his chest before turning his green eyes on Cas. He smiles, trying to put this awkwardness behind them and points to the menu. “What’s good here?”

Cas nods and silently agrees to change the subject. “Just about everything. They have great burgers though.”

Dean grins. “Awesome. Charlie never lets me eat that kind of stuff when we’re on tour.” He makes a face and flips to the burger section of the menu. “She and Sammy are both ridiculous.”

“I take it you and Charlie are close?” Cas asks, remembering the spitfire of a woman who met him in the coffee shop.

Dean nods. “She’s like the little sister I never knew I wanted.”

Cas huffs a laugh and nods. “I have a friend like that. Except he’s more like an older brother.”

“You got any siblings?” Dean asks as he scans the menu.

“Yes. Several. But the only one I speak to any more is Gabriel. He’s six years older than me.” Cas explains as he settles on what he wants. “Oh, I forgot to ask, what are you going to have to drink?”

“An actual older brother and friend who acts like one. Man, I don’t envy that.” Dean shakes his head but his smile is still there. “And drinks, I dunno? What kind of beer do they have?”

Cas hums as he reaches for the beer menu that sits against the wall of the booth and hands it to Dean. “Do you have any siblings?”

Dean nods. “Sam, he’s four years younger. Got a little half-brother too but we’ve never been close.” Dean’s surprised look at Cas’ question quickly morphs into excitement. “Sam is a frickin genius. Got a full ride to Stanford. He’s in law school right now. My album sales pay his tuition.”

Cas’ chest warms with the way Dean’s tone softens when he’s talking about his brother and the look of pure pride on his face. “That is wonderful Dean. I’m sure he appreciates the help.”

“Yeah, we’ve always been close.” Dean nods and reaches for Cas’ hand again.

Cas bites his lip and relishes the feeling of Dean’s warm skin against his. “You said you two played laser tag?”

Dean barks a laugh and grins widely. “Oh yeah. I’d always kick Sammy’s ass. I’m undefeated, you know.” He bumps their shoulders together just as Sarah returns to take their orders.

Cas hums and leans over to whisper in Dean’s ear, “we’ll see if you stay that way after tonight.”

Dean gapes at him but Sarah interrupts and they both order burgers that are entirely too large. Cas orders onion rings and Dean orders fries, both agreeing to share.

When Sarah finally leaves and promises to return with their pitcher of beer in a minute, Dean turns to Cas and playfully swats his arm. “What do you wanna bet?” Dean arches a challenging brow and Cas has to bite his cheek to keep from laughing.

“My my, are you competitive Mr. Winchester?” Cas bats his lashes and tries not to smirk.

Dean leans back with wide eyes as his cheeks flush. “Not fair.”

Cas chuckles and lets his tongue dart out to moisten his lips as he waits for Dean.

“Alright,” Dean says as he halves the distance between them. “If I win, you have to let me sing you a song.”

Cas scoffs and shakes his head. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.” Dean leans back with a satisfied smirk.

Cas shrugs. “I’d have been happy to listen regardless, but if you want that to be your winnings, then I think I can live with that.”

Dean narrows his eyes and folds his arms over his chest. “You said you weren’t a fan.”

“I’m not. But that doesn’t mean that I _dislike_ your music.” Cas shrugs and gestures for the topic to change when he notices Sarah coming with their beer.

Dean spins in the booth and smiles warmly as she sets two frosted mugs and the pitcher on their table. “Thank you, ma’am,” Dean says happily as he reaches for the beer.

“Your food’ll be out in just a few,” Sarah says with a smile and they both thank her as Dean fills their glasses.

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas says as he takes the mug. “I think you’re quite talented.” He shrugs.

“Gee, Cas. Thanks,” Dean says as he rolls his eyes with a fond smile. “What kind of music do you listen to, anyway?”

Cas shrugs and takes a sip of his beer. “Classical usually, but I do enjoy classic rock quite a bit.”

Dean nods. “I’m a huge Led Zepplin fan. In high school, Charlie decided we should do karaoke and classic rock was my jam. It’s how I was ‘discovered’.” Dean puts the word in air quotes and Cas can’t help the way his head tilts curiously. “If you like classic rock, I know just the song I’m gonna sing for you when I win.”

Cas huffs a laugh and he knows his smile is wide enough to make his eyes crinkle at the corners. “I think I might just have to let you win,” he says, only half-joking.

“No way,” Dean says as he points accusingly. “No cheating.”

Cas laughs at Dean’s scandalized expression and his head drops back before his entire body leans forward. “Well, if I win, then I want to hear you sing.”

Dean’s jaw opens and he playfully shoves at Cas’ shoulder. “I already called dibs on that!”

Cas shrugs. “Well, when you try to reward me for losing then what do you expect?”

Dean huffs and folds his arms over his chest with a poorly executed scowl. “Fine. I’m changing mine. If I win, then I get to kiss you.”

Now _that_ has Cas’ stomach swooping excitedly. “You…you want to kiss me?”

Dean has the nerve to look at him like he has a third eyeball growing out of the center of his forehead and he strokes his fingers ever so lightly of Cas’ jaw.

Cas swallows hard and freezes between the desire to lean into Dean’s touch and pull away.

“Have you seen you?” Dean asks incredulously. “Between your looks and the way you laugh,” Dean says, trailing off and shaking his head with a soft smile.

“Alright, boys! Chows on,” Sarah says, interrupting Dean’s thought and Cas can’t help the pouty glare he gives her for ruining the moment but she goes on obliviously. “Everything look alright?”

Dean barely glances at their burgers before he nods with a polite smile. “Thank you, ma’am,” he says with a wink.

Cas’ mind is so far from their dinner that he barely notices when Dean snags an onion ring off his plate and shoves the entirety of it into his mouth without hesitation. Dean is so much more forward than Cas had imagined he would be and a quiet thrill shoots through him when he considers how at ease he feels with Dean.

The idea of kissing him goodnight makes his lips tingle with anticipation and he finds himself smiling at the idea.

“Cas?” Dean nudges his shoulder and pulls Cas from his reverie.

“Sorry,” Cas mutters and grabs one of his onion rings mindlessly to occupy himself. He chews slowly, nodding as he watches Dean shove several fries into his mouth all at once. He would cringe, but he’s seen far worse manners from his students and Dean is far more endearing than any of the barely adults he teaches. “I accept your terms. If I win, you sing for me. If you win, you get to kiss me.”

Dean nods as he chews and thankfully waits until he swallows to speak. “Only if you want to, I mean, not gonna force you to kiss me.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Kissing you would not be a hardship.”

Dean barks a laugh at Cas’ dry tone and steals another onion ring as Cas picks up his burger. “I’m not sure how to take that.” This time, Dean speaks around his mouthful and Cas stares at the carnage with wide eyes.

“You have terrible manners,” Cas manages to say without laughing and takes a huge bite of his burger to keep from having to say anything else. He moans, low and satisfied as the flavor washes over his taste buds. His eyes slide closed to better enjoy the taste but he can feel Dean go still beside him.

“Damn, Cas. You need a minute alone with that?” Dean asks, a smile evident in his voice even if his eyes are a bit dark when Cas’ eyes flutter open.

Cas shrugs. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Dean’s jaw drops open slightly in mock offense. “Oh, I see how it is. Brat.”

Cas fights not to laugh, he really does, but he fails spectacularly as he takes in Dean’s expression. “Eat your burger, Dean.”

Dean does. And Cas tries not to watch too closely lest he change his mind about his desire to kiss the man.

They share simple small talk while they eat, and Dean admits to understanding why Cas was moaning like a porn star around his first mouthful of burger.

The Dispatch makes a damn good burger.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean asks after he swallows his last bite. Only a handful of fries remain on his plate and Dean pats his stomach lovingly.

Cas hums in acknowledgment, Dean’s tone of voice has a spike of concern cutting through his food coma bliss but he wants to know what Dean is thinking.

“I wanted to ask, Charlie suggested it and I have to admit she’s probably right, I hate to make things more than they are but I don’t want you to get…” Dean starts to ramble, his words coming faster and more worried until Cas grasps his hand and squeezes tightly.

“What did Charlie suggest?” Cas asks with a raised brow, purposefully keeping his tone gentle as Dean flushes crimson.

Dean sucks in a deep breath. “What should we do if I’m recognized when I’m with you? The barista at the coffee shop was one thing, she was easy, but it isn’t always like that. Sometimes I’m mobbed and I don’t mind, it’s part of what I signed up for, but I don’t want to drag you into that mess unless you’re okay with it.”

Cas nods and his stomach tightens. “I see.” He does, he really does, and the idea of being swarmed by Dean’s adoring fans or worse, photographers, is unpleasant at best. But, if he wants to pursue something with Dean, it’s something he’s going to have to deal with, right?

“I, if that isn’t something you’re willing to put up with I’d understand, we can just call it good and…” Dean starts to ramble again and Cas silences him with a finger across his lips.

“Dean,” Cas says seriously, looking directly into Dean’s eyes. “Right now, I’d prefer to not be part of all that. But it’s something I’m willing to revisit if we decide to start dating.”

Dean nods and sucks in a breath through his nose. “I came out of the closet years ago, I don’t want to have to keep my boyfriend in one.”

Cas nods, understanding what Dean is trying to say. “I don’t want to be kept in a closet either. Being open about my sexuality is a point of self-respect for me. But I also don’t want to deal with all that unless we’re serious.”

Dean continues to nod. “I get it, and I think I can live with that. But, I gotta be honest, unless you’ve got some horrible dark secret behind those blue eyes of yours, I really like you. I know we barely know each other, but, and don’t ever tell Sam I’m talking about my feelings,” Dean says as he points at Cas with a dire expression, “I feel like we might have something here.”

Cas can’t help the slow smile that spreads over his face even as Dean’s cheeks turn progressively redder. “I think so too. It’s been a long time since I’ve tried dating. I thought,” He stops and exhales heavily with loose lips, letting his cheeks puff out as he shakes his head. “You’re famous and showed interest in me. I was shocked and flattered, a bit suspicious too but I thought it might be fun to meet you. I wasn’t expecting to actually like you. But I do, Dean, I really do. I understand that your fame is something I’ll have to embrace if we’re going to go there and I’m okay with that.”

Dean swallows hard and nods. “It’s early, I get it.” Dean trails off with narrowed eyes as his head tilts, pointing an ear toward the ceiling and his eyes slide closed and his jaw tightens. “Sonufabitch,” he mutters under his breath.

Cas listens closer and has to stifle a laugh as Dean’s voice croons through the speakers. One of his current popular songs, one he surely sang at the concert last night that Cas finds himself belatedly wishing he had paid attention too. “Don’t act surprised.”

“I’m not.” Dean buries his head in his hands. “It’s just so much more likely that someone will recognize me after hearing my music. Sometimes I want to just be another guy.” His voice is muffled by his hands and Cas grins at him with amusement shining in his eyes.

“Well, how about we get out of here and you can be just another guy shooting laser guns in the dark?” Cas suggests with a smirk, only to see Dean’s eyes light up with child-like glee.

Dean immediately down the last of his beer and discreetly signals Sarah to bring their bill while Cas watches in amusement.

“We’re splitting, right?” Cas asks, suddenly unsure.

Dean turns to him with a furrowed brow. “No?” He tilts his head as he reaches for his wallet. “I asked you out, social protocol says that I should pay.”

Cas arches a brow and fixes Dean with a glare even as his stomach swoops. His lip tries to twitch into a smile that he smothers as he waits for Dean to squirm. “Fine, but I’m paying for laser tag. That was _my_ suggestion.”

Dean pouts adorably but nods in resignation. “Very well. But I have…”

“I take it this is what you were asking for?” Sarah stops next to Dean and holds a piece of paper just out of reach with a tender smile. “He been good to you, Cas?” She arches a brow, her smile disappearing as she fixes Dean with a stern look.

Cas rolls his eyes. “He’s been lovely, Sarah.”

“Good.” She holds the bill out for Dean to take and Cas shakes his head fondly as Dean snatches the bill with a half-hearted scowl. “Keep up the good work, Dean.”

Dean chuckles as he hands over his credit card and turns to smile at Cas while Sarah walks away to run his payment. “So, when’s the last time you played laser tag?”

Cas flushes and chews his lip. Does he really want to admit that he is completely inept?

He’s never played.

Never considered playing.

The only reason he thought of it, to begin with, was because of a conversation he overheard between Alfie and Meg after class yesterday.

The suggestion had seemed like a good idea at the time.

“I, uh,” Cas trails off and tries to smile while still holding his bottom lip tightly between his teeth.

Dean arches and brow before his expression turns scandalized. “You’ve never played, have you?” He questions as if Cas has committed a dire crime.

Cas shakes his head faintly and swallows hard.

Dean grins.

“Looks like I’m getting a kiss tonight.” Dean preens, shifting his shoulders excitedly.

Cas sighs and hangs his head in defeat. “Haven’t you heard of beginner's luck?”

Dean huffs but his smile doesn’t dim. “How about we make things more interesting then?”

Cas arches a brow, knowing he should say no but needing to say yes. “What do you have in mind?” He swallows hard, caught in the snare of Dean’s all-encompassing presence.

Dean leans close and whispers. “If I win, not only do I get to kiss you, but I get to pick you up for our next date.”

Next date?

Cas swallows hard as butterflies threaten to swarm in his stomach. Dean already wants a next date?

He can’t help the dopey smile that spreads over his features. “If you’ll be driving that beast of a car, then you can pick me up whether you win or not.”

Dean grins, all teeth and shark-like but his eyes hold such warmth that Cas thinks he could melt if he were to stare too long. “That beast is my Baby.”

“You didn’t tell me you were famous,” Sarah says as she swats Dean’s arm with his card.

Dean turns to face her, eyes gone wide and Cas’ mouth goes dry.

“I, uh, was kinda tryin to keep that quiet,” Dean mutters and licks his lip without meeting Sarah’s gaze.

Sarah nods sagely and sets his receipt on the table before pinching Dean’s cheek. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I won’t say a word.”

Cas could kiss her. Especially when Dean turns to him with a wide smile.

“She’s awesome.” Dean nods with a grin.

“Yeah, she’s something.” Cas returns Dean’s smile. “You ready?”

Dean nods and slides out of the booth, holding his hand out to Cas.

Cas relishes the feeling of Dean’s fingers, warm around his as they walk. It’s been so long he’s shared this easy touch with anyone and he misses it more than he thought. “Thank you, Dean,” he says before he can stop himself as Dean pushes through the door and turns to hold it open for him.

“You boys take care!” Sarah calls from the bar and they both wave goodbye as they step into the cool night air.

“So, you wanna follow me?” Cas asks as he looks longingly toward Dean’s Baby. The Impala is beautiful and Cas kinda hopes he loses tonight.

Dean must follow his gaze because a lazy smirk forms on his lips as he shrugs. “Unless you wanna just ride with me?” He asks quietly, voice nervous and tinged with hope as he looks at Cas from under his eyelashes.

Cas hums thoughtfully as he nods in consideration. “I _could_ , but then where would that leave your winnings?”

Dean shrugs and gives him a thoughtful smile. “My wager still stands.”

Cas chews his lips and nods, already starting to walk toward the Impala. “She’s too pretty to resist.” He smiles and Dean grins as he scrambles around the side to hold the passenger door open for Cas. “Thank you, Dean.” Cas carefully slides into the car and looks around as Dean shuts the door and hurries around to the driver’s side.

Cas offers directions after assuring that his car will be perfectly safe in the Dispatch’s parking lot, people leave their vehicles there all the time when they’ve had too much to drink and they’re never bothered.

The drive to the small strip of shops across from the mall goes quickly and Cas’ heart flutters as he watches how comfortable Dean is behind the wheel. The faint scent of leather, the well-loved, and spotless interior puts him at ease and Cas can’t help the contented sigh that escapes as the rumbling engine falls silent.

Dean looks over to him with a quirk of a smile. “Baby suits you.”

Cas huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “She’s almost as pretty as her owner.” He quickly opens the door and escapes, leaving Dean behind as his cheeks flame to life.

Dean catches up to him and snags his hand again. “You think I’m pretty,” he says, pleasure clear in his voice as he bumps their shoulders together.

Cas risks a glance and lets his shoulders relax when he doesn’t see any sign of annoyance on Dean’s features.

Dean looks quite proud of himself and Cas’ chest feels warm at the sight. He squeezes Dean’s hand and tugs him closer. He isn’t about to complain that Dean is so tactile.

It’s a nice change from the last guy Cas tried to date who was so far in the closet that he was all but trembling in his boots any time they were in public together.

“My turn to pay,” Cas reminds as Dean pulls open the door to the Zap Zone ahead of him.

Dean turns to him with furrowed brows. “I can…”

Cas silences him with a finger over his lips and Dean’s eyes go wide as Cas leans closer to whisper in Dean’s ear. “I know you can, but if that kid behind the counter recognizes the name on your card like Sarah did…”

Dean nods and his tongue darts out to _lick_ Cas’ finger.

Cas pulls back with wide eyes. “You’re disgusting!” He playfully shoves Dean’s shoulder and Dean devolves into barely contained giggles.

“You should have seen your face!” Dean grins as they make their way to the counter.

The young man behind the counter gives them a chastising look but the corner of his lips twitches when Cas shoves playfully at Dean’s shoulder. “What can I do for you crazy kids?”

Cas smirks. The kid is maybe eighteen. And that is a big maybe. They each have over a decade on him but Cas can appreciate his playfulness.

Especially since Dean has proven himself to be a five-year-old in a nearly thirty-year-old body.

“Two for laser tag,” Cas says with a proud smile as he reaches for his wallet.

“Good choice, good choice. But, could I interest you in a round of bumper cars? We’ve got a fifty percent discount going on when you buy a round of laser tag.” He hits some buttons on his screen, looking at them hopefully.

“Bumper cars?” Dean says with wide eyes that nearly sparkle in the low light and Cas shakes his head with a smile.

“Bumper cars too.” Cas hands over his card but the young man behind the counter isn’t done.

“If you sign up for a third event, you get an extra discount. Could I interest you in GloGolf?”

“GloGolf?” Dean questions, peeking his head around Cas’ shoulder.

The kid gives Dean a double-take, finally getting a good look at his face before he shakes himself off and turns his customer service smile on them both. “Glow in the dark putt-putt, basically. We have eighteen holes, each a different theme and a 40-foot brontosaurus at the end,” he smiles as he explains and Cas can almost feel Dean starting to bounce behind him.

“You want to?” Cas asks over his shoulder but he can already see the answer written on Dean’s face. “Of course you do,” he says, without an ounce of patronizing sarcasm. “We’ll do all three.”

The young man smiles and takes Cas’ card. “It’s going to be an even fifty.”

Cas nods, that’s a little more than he was expecting but not a bad price at all considering they’re doing three things now instead of one.

“Alright. Here’s your tickets. I recommend starting with the laser tag since we’re not too busy yet. You shouldn’t have to wait.” The young cashier hands Cas their tickets and his card with a smile before he gives Dean another curious look that causes Dean to turn away and inspect a poster on the wall across from the service desk.

“Thank you,” Cas says as he pockets his wallet and snags Dean’s elbow to lead him inside.

“You think he recognized you?” Cas whispers with an amused smile.

Dean shrugs. “He was trying to convince himself that I’m not me.”

Cas nods as he slides his hand down Dean’s arm to tangle their fingers together in a way that feels far more natural than it should considering how long they’ve known each other. But why should he shun this easy contact when he’s all but guaranteed a kiss later?

He’s never been more excited to lose.

They hand over their tickets and don their vests before collecting their blasters from the overly excited young woman guarding the entrance of the area. “Alright, everyone, listen up!” She shouts and the dozen or so people lined up to play fall silent and turn to her in unison. She quickly explains the rules and Cas’ stomach flutters as he listens, Dean’s shoulder warm against his.

When they’re given the order to enter, Dean brushes his fingers along Cas’ jaw before giving him a wink. “I’ll be looking for you,” he whispers between them before turning and sprinting away with a bubble of laughter.

“Come on, mister!” A kid almost yells at Cas as he gestures toward the opposite side of the area from where Dean disappeared.

“Oh, sorry,” Cas mutters as he turns to follow the little girl with more braids in her hair than h he can easily count.

“You’ve never played, have you mister?” She huffs and looks at with utter disappointment shining in her eyes.

“I haven’t.” Cas shakes his head sadly as they join the rest of their team.

“Don’t worry. Follow my lead, I’ll show you what to do,” The girl says proudly as she readies her blaster.

“Thank you,” Cas says with a soft smile.

“You’re with that other guy, aren’t you?” She asks just as the buzzer sounds and they start to move forward.

Cas nods. “It’s our first real date.”

She makes a face but nods and Cas barely suppresses his chuckle when she shakes her head and mutters “boys,” under her breath with a faint trace of derision. “You’ve got to shoot him without mercy then. Don’t let him beat you. Boys never let those things go.”

“But I’m a boy?” Cas says, quietly to match her tone with a twitch of a smile.

She huffs and shakes her head as she plasters herself against the wall and peers around the corner. Cas follows her lead and he glimpses Dean just around the other corner.

“He’s there,” Cas whispers dramatically and the girls smirks.

“He’s going down.” She readies her blaster and signals Cas to cross the narrow hall and cover the other side.

Cas suddenly doesn’t care about the promise of a kiss. He’s got Dean in his sights and a little girl on his side.

He’s invincible.

“On my count,” the girl whispers as she slinks forward, all stealth and grim determination. She holds her hand at her side, silently counting backward from three and Cas’ heart races as he glimpses the shoulder of Dean’s jacket closer than it was before. “Now!” She hisses and they both jump out from their hiding place to confront Dean.

“Not fair!” Dean exclaims as Cas fires and misses. Dean’s blaster is at the ready, but the girl is closer to him than Cas and Cas can already see where Dean is aiming.

She fires just as Cas launches himself in front of her with his blaster firing rapidly at Dean.

Dean’s vest lights up with multiple hits but he gets off a shot before he’s counted out and Cas drops to the floor with a heavy groan just as his vest lights up, signaling his death.

The girl drops her knees beside him and rests a hand over his glowing vest with a sad expression. “Thank you, mister. Your bravery will not be forgotten.” She gives him a firm nod before pushing to her feet and darting off into the darkness.

Dean laughs and offers Cas a hand up. “Well, I guess you win. Although I still call that cheating.”

Cas shrugs. “She is a brave and noble leader. Who am I to deny her expertise?”

Dean laughs and claps him on the shoulder. “GloGolf or bumper cars?”

Cas hums in consideration. “How about golf?”

“Awesome.” Dean grins.

It takes them a minute to find the mini-golf course and once they do, they have to wait. Dean makes a show of selecting his putter and pouts when Cas claims the orange ball.

“But I’m always orange!” Dean protests as they’re called forward.

Cas shrugs and sticks out his tongue. “Too bad, orange is my lucky color.”

Dean huffs and folds his arms over his chest as he glares.

Cas returns his glare pound for pound, fighting the smile that makes the corners of his mouth twitch.

Dean huffs and throws his arms down. “Fine,” he says with a put-upon tone but he still wraps an arm around Cas’ back and guides him forward.

Cas can’t help his chuckle and he leans into Dean’s side readily, already growing addicted to the man’s touch.

They’re evenly matched through the first half of the course and Dean’s competitiveness of adorable.

So much so that Cas’ distraction causes him to mis-time his shot poorly enough that his ball is sent into a corner by the flailing arm of an overly friendly looking octopus.

Dean cheers as Cas shakes his head in disappointment.

He finishes that hole poorly enough for Dean to take the lead.

A lead that only grows as they continue.

By the time Cas is trying to dodge the legs of the brontosaurus, he is seven shots behind and Dean is grinning from ear to ear.

“Looks like orange isn’t so lucky after all,” Dean says with a wide smile as Cas’ ball finally disappears into the ball return.

“I blame you,” Cas jabs playfully despite the truth of the statement. Dean is the most wonderful kind of distraction and Cas would have to be dead before he failed to notice how wonderfully Dean’s backside fills out his jeans when he squares his stance to putt.

“Uh-huh...” Dean rolls his eyes and holds his hand out to collect Cas’ putter. He sets them both on the return rack and reaches for Cas’ hand in almost the same motion.

Cas goes like putty in Dean’s hands when Dean turns him so they face each other and he stares into those hypnotic green eyes. The leather of Dean’s jacket is warm under his fingertips and only then does Cas realize he’s put his hand on Dean’s chest, fingers twitching to pull the man closer as Dean smiles at him.

“Dean,” Cas says softly and his tongue darts out to moisten his lips. He doesn’t miss how Dean’s eyes track the motion and Cas wants little more than to lean forward and close the space between them until he’s nearly blinded by a bright flash of light.

Dean’s soft smile suddenly turns furious and he spins Cas around and steps in front of him so quickly that Cas has no idea what just happened.

“I am not here for photographs,” Dean growls and Cas’ stomach drops.

Another flash goes off and a gaggle of voices suddenly erupt, shattering the quiet of the small arcade area they’ve found themselves in.

“Dean! Can you tell us what you’re doing here? Who are you with?” A brash voice calls over the din and Cas can see people gathering regardless of how Dean tries to shield him.

“Stay away from him. He does not consent to be photographed.” Dean’s voice is cold and Cas’ heart starts to race. “I’m just trying to enjoy a nice night out with a friend, please leave us alone.”

“You need to leave. This is a family establishment, not a circus.” Another stern voice joins the mix. “If you keep harassing our customers, we will be forced to call the police.”

Cas swallows hard, he doesn’t know where to look so he clings to Dean’s back.

“He looks like more than a friend, who is he to you? What are you doing here?” The man with the camera is undeterred and Cas wants to throttle him.

“It’s okay, Dean,” he says, hoping Dean hears him.

Dean’s hand reaches back and squeezes his comfortingly. “Like I said, we’re just trying to enjoy a fun night out at this fine establishment.” Dean’s tone is more controlled but Cas can still hear the strain.

“Come on, that’s enough. Out with you.” A Zap Zone manager steps in, fanning his arms out to block the photographer from Dean and Cas.

“Let's go, Cas,” Dean whispers as he turns his back on the photographer and nudges Cas toward the exit and Cas goes all too willingly. “Damn paps. Someone must have recognized me well enough to tip the bastard off,” Dean grumbles under his breath.

Cas shrugs, pretending his heart isn’t hammering in his chest as he follows Dean’s direction.

“Charlie is going to make his life hell,” Dean continues to grumble until Cas comes to a sudden stop.

“I shot Dean Winchester?” The little girl from laser tag stands in front of them, looking around Cas at Dean with wide, star-struck eyes.

Cas gapes, not knowing what to say as he nods dumbly.

“You’re dating Dean Winchester?” She asks again and Cas wants to melt into the floor for telling her they were on a date.

Cas looks at Dean with wide eyes that plead for forgiveness but Dean only smiles and crouches in front of the kid.

“So you’re the one who helped him cheat?” Dean cocks his head and smiles as if nothing in the world is wrong.

The girl makes a face and shakes her head. “We didn’t cheat.” He folds her arms over her chest and glares at Dean, insulted.

Dean laughs and shakes his head as he looks at the floor. “Yeah, well, you cost me a kiss.” He points playfully.

“Eww!” The girl scrunches her nose and shakes her head. “Kissing is gross!”

Dean chuckles good-naturedly and Cas can’t help but smile as he watches the exchange. “What’s your name kiddo?”

“Ayla,” she says, clasping her hands in front of her and twisting her hips. The confident little girl with the laser blaster is gone, in the bright light of the lobby under Dean’s careful gaze, she seems to have gone adorably shy.

“Tell you what, Ayla, it was a pleasure to be taken down by someone as talented as you. Cas here told me that you’re a brave and fearless leader.” Dean holds out his hand for Ayla to shake and a grin lights across her face as she takes it and looks to Cas for confirmation.

“It’s true. I couldn’t have beaten him without you.” Cas smiles with a nod.

“Cool!” She cheers, releasing Dean’s hand and darting off before they can say another word.

Dean stands with a smile. “Cute kid.”

“Let's get out of here?” Cas asks, already glancing back over his shoulder to see the manager approaching them with his mouth pressed into a firm line.

“I am so sorry about that, Mr. Winchester. I got him out as quickly as I could…” The manager starts to explain but Dean waves him off with a forced smile.

“It’s a hazard of my job, I’m afraid. Nothing you have done better. I appreciate you stepping in.” Dean ducks his head in thanks as he speaks.

The manages gives a cross look toward the door he ushered the photographer out of. “Still, I don’t appreciate my customers being harassed.”

Dean shrugs. “Like I said, it’s just a fact of life for me. We’re getting out of your hair though, won’t be causing any more trouble.”

The manager waves Dean off dismissively. “Not worried about that. I hope you gentlemen have a nice rest of the night.” He nods but Cas doesn’t miss the vaguely hopeful look in his eye.

Dean doesn’t either.

He turns to Cas and whispers, asking if he would mind.

Cas, of course, doesn’t.

Dean turns back to the manager with a half-smile. “Hey, since my cover is already blown, you think your staff would be interested in some pictures?”

The man gapes and his eyes widen. “That, that would be wonderful!”

They’re led to a private room and Dean spends the next half-hour meeting and taking pictures with the Zap Zone staff, including the teenager from the service desk who stares in disbelief when Dean is revealed to be exactly who he thought.

Afterward, Dean is in good spirits and Cas is amused by everyone’s excitement as they head out to the parking lot. Luckily, the photographer seems to have given up and they make it to Baby unmolested.

“So, back to your car, I guess?” Dean asks as the car engine roars to life and Cas tucks his hands between his knees.

He doesn’t want this date to end.

“You still owe me a song,” Cas says instead.

Dean nods and his lips twist into an amused smile. “I guess I do,” he says as he steers Baby out of the parking lot. “I was really looking forward to a kiss though.” He shrugs like it’s nothing.

Cas hums and shrugs back, pretending he isn’t daydreaming about the press of Dean’s lips on his. “I might be able to be convinced.”

“Oh, really?” Dean turns to look at Cas with an arched brow as he drives.

Cas shrugs again. “Maybe.” He turns his head and looks out the window to hide his hopeful smile.

Dean turns his attention back to the road and drums his fingers on the steering wheel. “I had a good time tonight.”

“Me too.” Cas nods, still staring out the window.

“I’d like to see you again.” Dean continues. “Maybe Sunday?”

Cas looks at Dean with a half-smile. “What, not tomorrow?” He teases, already mentally clearing his schedule for Sunday. He was only having dinner with Gabriel anyway, nothing he can’t cancel.

Dean huffs a laugh and shakes his head. “I didn’t want to come off as needy.”

Cas nods. “I see. Dean, would you be willing to go on another date with me tomorrow?” Cas arches a brow and fights against his teasing smirk.

“Gee, Cas, I dunno,” Dean draws out the words sarcastically. “What would we do?”

Cas hums in consideration. “Well, how would you feel about letting me cook for you?” His cheeks heat as he makes the suggestion, but he can’t think of another way to ensure their date is uninterrupted by Dean’s fame.

The idea of Dean being able to fully relax and just _be_ is too tempting to ignore.

“You cook?” Dean turns his head with an arched brow.

Cas shrugs. He’s a terrible cook, but there are a few dishes he’s competent enough to make. “Not really, but I can make decent spaghetti.”

Dean chuckles as he pulls into the Dispatch parking lot and Cas directs him toward where his car is waiting. “I love spaghetti,” Dean says as he parks and kills the engine.

“Then it’s settled. My apartment, does six work for you?” Cas unbuckles himself but doesn’t make a move to get out of the car.

Dean smiles widely and reaches across the space between them to take Cas’ hand. “Sounds perfect. I’ll bring my guitar and make good on your winnings.”

Cas nods, mouth gone dry as he stares across the seat and into Dean’s eyes. His pulse flutters when the tip of Dean’s tongue darts out to wet his lips and Cas’ tracks the motion hungrily.

“Cas?” Dean asks as Cas starts to lean forward. Dean’s hand comes up to cup his jaw and his thumb strokes lightly over his cheek as Cas’ eyes slide closed. “Can I kiss you?”

Cas nods against Dean’s gentle hold. “Please.” By some miracle, he manages to not whimper as the space between them disappears and suddenly Dean’s lips are on his, warm and soft and perfect.

Their lips move together slowly, gentle and unhurried as time stalls and Cas’ entire world boils down to the gentle press of their mouths and Dean’s hand over his jaw.

Dean pulls back first and Cas’ breath catches as he takes in Dean’s soft smile and unfocused gaze.

“See you tomorrow, Dean,” Cas forces himself to say for fear of falling into Dean’s embrace and inviting him back to his apartment tonight.

Dean nods and bites at his lip, gaze still fixated on Cas’ lips. “Tomorrow,” he says, voice gone husky as Cas climbs out of the car.

It takes the entirely of Cas’ willpower to get into his car and start the engine. He waves to Dean as he pulls out of the spot and watches in the rearview mirror as he turns onto the street, half hoping the Dean decides to follow anyway.

He doesn’t, and Cas tries to convince himself that he isn’t disappointed when he sees Dean’s Impala turn in the opposite direction to get on the highway.

Tomorrow. He’ll see Dean again tomorrow.

Deep down, he knows he should be wary of how quickly he’s starting to fall for Dean but he can’t find it in himself to care.

Bal has been trying to convince him for years that sometimes you just know.

Cas brushes his fingertips over his still tingling lips and smiles.

Maybe Balthazar is right.


End file.
